


The Process of Elimination

by OtakuTitan1412



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has an idol worship problem, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Identity Reveal, Plagg Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTitan1412/pseuds/OtakuTitan1412
Summary: Attempted humorous oneshot on Adrien discovering Ladybug's true identity.





	The Process of Elimination

"We'll detransform together, and I'll look into her beautiful bluebell eyes, and I'll breath her name… I'll say 'I'm glad it was you~'" Adrien spun on his desk chair, totally zoned out and clutching an autographed picture of Ladybug.

"What if it's Chloé?" Plagg snickered.

"Plagg! It's not Chloé! It can't be Chloé!" Adrien berated his kwami. "First, their hair color is totally different. Second, Ladybug saved Chloé multiple times! Third, Chloé was akumatized into Antibug, who Ladybug totally defeated."

Adrien smugly stared at his kwami, radiating superiority. Plagg sighed and shook his head.

"By that line of logic, who else isn't Ladybug?" The small god said sarcastically as he flew off in search of his precious cheese.

"Who isn't Ladybug?" Adrien called after him, but stilled. If he could figure out who Ladybug was not, it may give him clues to Ladybug is!

Adrien opened a ladybug themed notebooks, flipping past several pages of notes on Ladybug's daring feats and her traits and miscellaneous notes on akumatized victims.

"Looking at our class… and it can't be Chloé… she's been akumatized… she's been akumatized… is there a single female in our class whohasn't been akumatized?!" Adrien pushed back from his desk with a start, scattering pages of homework. "Ah! No…"

The sometimes Super Hero got up, and crouched down to start picking up his papers, when a name caught his eye.

"Marinette…? I don't think I remember Marinette… ever being akumatized…" Adrien finished gathering his pages and plopped back into his chair, spinning around with a hand to his chin and his brows furrowed.

"Ah!" He leaned forward, eyes sparking with realization. "Marinette is a naturally cheerful person!"

"The same could be said for you," Plagg called from his open (and now crummy) sock drawer.

"What do you mean? I'd say it's more of an act than natural…" Adrien spun to face him. "… And get out of my sock drawer! Now I need to wash all of them again, and they'll still smell like stinky cheese… T-T"

"You may not be as naturally cheerful as Marinette, but you still haven't been akumatized. Why is that?" Plagg asked, innocently munching on more cheese, much to Adrien's displeasure.

"I always though it was because I'm Chat Noir," the teen supermodel responded, cocking his head to the side. "Is it something else?"

"Kid, it's because you're used to disappointment. You're resigned to it, so negative things happening in your life don't effect you enough to summon Hawk Moth."

"So because she's naturally cheerful…" Adrien began.

"Yeeees?" Plagg leaned forward, pupils dilating and his whiskers twitching with anticipation.

"She's less likely to be akumatized…." Adrien's eyes widened in realization.

"YEEEES?" Plagg's tail frisked through the air, a grin splitting his face.

"She would be a good ally!" one of the boy's fists pounded into his open palm, a delighted grin on his attractive face.

"NO- Kid, no! It means she's a good candidate for Ladybug! Y'know, you're partner who you're absolutely obsessed with?!"

Adrien's face froze.

"Kid?" Plagg zoomed over and kicked his face. "Kid?!"

Adrien.exe has stopped working


End file.
